


Monsters

by BadWolf911



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dead People, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Gore, Hell, Horror, Magic Made Them Do It, Monsters, Out of Character Pennywise (IT), Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Possessive Sex, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Teeth, dancing clown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf911/pseuds/BadWolf911
Summary: Finally the house was ready. All renovated, painted walls, furnished and tidy. The only thing left was to cover the well in the basement, but that she would do later, the whole moving making her more concerned about holes in the roof than a basement with half a dozen rats.Moving to Neibolt had been the best decision of her life.





	1. Chapter 1

Finally the house was ready. All renovated, painted walls, furnished and tidy. The only thing left was to cover the well in the basement, but that she would do later, the whole moving making her more concerned about holes in the roof than a basement with half a dozen rats. She was exhausted just by thinking of unpacking all those boxes, but she would be able to do it in a few weeks.  
Moving to Neibolt had been the best decision of her life. She would be close to work and could have at least one pet to keep her company.  
The days went by and in all of them, something supernatural happened in the house. The basement door kept opening, it had been locked before, things out of place, and especially the feeling of being watched. (Y/n) had never cared for ghosts, she was afraid of the living, not of the dead. She continued her days normally, already accustomed to the events.  
Until one day, she came home early from work. When she comes near the house, she hears a loud noise, thinking that it was some thief, she ran through the back door, picking up an old pipe, that had been changed during the renovation, and entering the house. Slowly and carefully the girl walks from the kitchen into the living room, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. But a glass was broken, from which the noise had come. She did accept the ghost tinkering with her things, but breaking it? That was too much!  
She dropped the pipe beside the kitchen counter and went to fetch a shovel and a broom in the basement. She walked quickly to the door, but stopped when she saw movement. The door moved slowly, making a click when it closed completely. The girl came back and picked up the pipe again. She had seen enough horror movies to know that it would not end well. She opened the door quickly, seeing nothing at first. She turned on the light and went downstairs, her body freezing with every step. Still in the middle of the stairs, she could see the well and saw, clearly, a white hand coming loose. She ran to the well, did the thief think he could hide there and fell?! She looked into the darkness of the hole, but saw nothing, she was afraid of having a dead body down there. Her body froze in front of the well. Should she call the police? No, that would only increase the rumors. What if she closed the well? Well, the dead man would have to smell badly for a few days before he could put something on it. She didn't know what to do, her head wasn't working right. She thought it best to leave it for the next day, when her head would be clearer.  
She dropped the pipe on the floor, the sound scaring her slightly, she climbed up the stairs wearily. She thought of climbing to the second floor, but the sofa looked so inviting at the time. She threw herself on the furniture, making more noise than she intended. She hadn't realized she was so tired until she laid down. And there she stayed until the next day, well, until the first hours of the next day, because another noise woke her up. Her body shakes with fright, she looks around quickly, nothing. It must have been just her imagination. She sits down on the couch, bracing herself to climb the stairs and lie down on her bed.  
She stared into the dark for a few seconds, until a low moan caught her off guard. She looked around again, still nothing. She gets up from the sofa and looks around the living room from where the noise came. As he walks out into the hallway, her fear is greater, her knees weaken and she almost falls to the ground. On the floor, next to the basement door, there is a man, more precisely a clown. His body lying on the cold floor, his countenance of pain, but for the (h/c)'s luck the man seemed asleep. She came closer, noticed the flawed makeup and red hair, his once white clothing was covered in dirt and blood. The girl hoped the blood was his. She froze just like in front of the well. Was he dead? Was that the intruder? Was he all right? Several questions rolled her head, making her dizzy, but she controlled her thoughts and made the decision to help him. Thief or not, nobody deserves to be treated that way, even if (Y/n) did not know what had happened to the clown.  
The girl walks slowly to the man, afraid that he would wake up at any moment. She touches his shoulder and shakes a little, but he doesn't move. Then she decides to lay him down on the couch. She fumbled a little with his clothes, but she took hold under his arms and lifted him with some difficulty. Dragged the man to the sofa and laid him there. The (h/c) throws herself on the floor beside the sofa, watching the man lying there.  
His face was painted white, a red line passed from his mouth to his eyes. The line of his hair was far away, the girl wondered if it was just a wig. His clothes were covered with blood, but she could see they were white before. The man looked almost like a ghost, all white, from head to toe. The girl thought she could help the man, so she ran upstairs to get a medical kit. When she returned to the living room, she looked over the sofa, afraid the clown had moved or was no longer there. But that was not the case, he was there, his expression of pain still present.  
She crouched in front of the man, picked up some gauze and drank it in alcohol. Then she began to gently dab over the wounds on his face. Her hands touched his skin, it felt rather dry, but she ignored the sensation. One of the wounds was located near his hair, giving the girl an opening to know if it was real or not. She dropped the gauze on the arm of the couch and put her hand lightly on the man's hair. It started with only a light touch, but the (h/c) soon created courage and ran her fingers through his hair, pulled a little to see if it came out, but it seemed like it was his own. She didn't realize that she was already doing this for a while, but when she noticed she stopped immediately.  
She stepped back and remembered the man's clothes, it would probably be best to wash them before it stained. She stared at the clothes for some time, not knowing how to get it out of the clown's body. She put her hands on his torso, somehow trying to find some zipper or button on his clothes, but found nothing. She thought of pulling on his shirt, but that might wake the man.  
She thought it best to leave it there, he didn't look bruised on his body, so she didn't have much reason to see if it was true. She sat down again, her back to the couch. She picked up her phone and, as she had lost her sleep, she started reading and playing to kill time. With the silence of the night and the tiredness, the sleep returned quickly, however even though her mind said to stay awake, because of the stranger sleeping on her sofa, her eyes disagreed, closing for more time every minute. Her mind goes out for a few minutes, but she wakes up with a strange noise. Her eyes opened slowly, but with the warm air she felt on her shoulder, she had lost any trace of sleep she might have. The girl feels something wet on her shirt, as if they were drooling in it. She turns her face slowly, thinking of the worst. When she does, her eyes meet the creature's, no, the clown from before, his teeth were about to bite into her flesh. Teeth that weren't there before, and a mouth as large as a tiger's, just hovering over her shoulder, ready to attack. The man- it's eyes were orange and it was the last thing she could see before she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say tha the story is before the losers club come back to Derry, so it's 26 years later. So I might put the movie into this

The girl wakes up in a frightened way, noticing where she was laid down. She looked around and saw that she was in the living room, on the sofa. She sat up and placed a hand on her forehead. Had it all been a nightmare? She looked over the sofa, but there was no one else, nothing but herself. She thought of the fear she felt, at all times an immense terror was taking her, even when she took care of the clown, where she knew he was asleep. She came to the conclusion that it was all a nightmare. So she went upstairs to her bedroom, changed her clothes, and fell back on the bed, completely exhausted. She continued with the feeling that she was being watched, but since it was normal in her daily life, she decided to ignore and go back to sleep. She woke up the next day with pain coursing through her whole body, she didn’t know where these pains came from, but she thought it was because of the nightmare, maybe she became tense at night.  
She got ready for work, her face shouldn’t have been any good, as her co-workers noticed the tiredness on the face of the (h/c). She tried to stay awake, but her brain wouldn’t let her focus on what she was doing. Her boss noticed and decided to give the rest of the day off. She thanks him and promises to pay the hours later, but the man refuses, saying that he only wanted the welfare of his employees. The girl uses the rest of her strength to go home.  
Arriving there, she lies down on the couch without changing clothes. When she awoke again it was night, she got up and walked tiredly to the switch. She stopped in shock, looked at the background of the kitchen, and two eyes stared back at her. Two yellow orbs standing in the darkness. She turned the light on quickly, afraid of what would be there in the dark, now shown by the light. But there was nothing. She went to the kitchen and looked from side to side, still nothing. She let out a breath she didn’t know she had held and put her hand on her chest. She was still stunned by the nightmare from the day before, it might be driving her crazy somehow.  
She ignored the feeling of fear again and turned to go into the bedroom, to have a full night of sleep this time. When she turned, she faced a white cloth. Her eyes widened and she felt something like icy water coming down from her back. The man grabbed her neck and lifted her, closing her respiratory canal. A few tears streamed from her eyes, the pressure on her head increasing every second. She felt the clown let go of her slowly, putting her on the ground again, but his hand didn’t let go of her neck.  
It lowered his face to the (h/c)’s neck, breathing deeply, before opening his mouth more than usual and supporting his open mouth over her shoulder. The girl shakes, she manages to be brave enough to try to break free, she slaps her arms on the man's chest. However, nothing works, it's as if the clown is a statue, completely still, with It's mouth on the girl's collarbone and saliva dripping on her clothes, leaving her wetter with every drop.  
For a few more seconds, (Y/n) could only feel the clown's heavy breathing and the sounds of the night. But It finally moves away, shakes It's head and lets her go completely. With her wobbly legs she falls to the floor, when she looks up, the clown is not there anymore.  
The girl clasped her legs to her chest, thick tears falling from her eyes, some jumping directly to the ground. She wondered if it was a dream, but she could clearly feel the wet part of her shirt. Was she going crazy? She would find a psychiatrist urgently.  
She sat for a few minutes on the floor, trying to stop the tears and trying to calm her heart, which seemed to want to come out of her chest. Then she got up and went upstairs to the bedroom. She realized that she hadn't eaten anything for two days, but she didn't miss the food and didn't feel fatigue, just a great desire to sleep. And that was what she would do that night, sleep the whole night if possible.  
When she awoke the next day, she thanked God that nothing interrupted her during the night. Rays of sun beating on her face, and lightly burned her skin. She sighed, the weekend would be long. The whole day inside that house, with that... Thing.  
As her Saturday was passing she decided to go out to get distracted and stay away from the house for the rest of the day. She dressed up and left the house, passed by a bar and walked in, not even worrying if something bad could happen to her.  
She drank a few beers, to the point of confusing a few things in her head, but still managed to follow her way home. But it was interrupted by a man, not much older than herself, he came toward her and grabbed her arm, saying things like: "I'm gonna take you home." or "You're so fucking beautiful." The girl just nodded in every sentence, her mind wasn't in it's usual place.  
The man continued to drag her through the streets, trying to soften in some way what he was going to do with her. But a laugh attracts the attention of the man. He turns quickly back, dropping the (h/c) without caring about her, leaving her walking wobbly on the street on the way home, completely ignorant of the noise behind her. Her eyes search for the return of the gentleman who offered to accompany her to the house, but the only thing she sees is the damn clown. She sighs for a long time and turns, facing what's in front of her.  
"What do you want?!" She screams, her sentence echoing in the street and in It's head, her voice trembling with alcohol and the subtle fear she began to feel, but she was still masked by the courage the drink had given her.  
"Your fear..." the thing says low, without the girl hearing.  
The clown comes up to her, fast as a cheetah. She is frightened by it's quick movements and jumps back, almost losing her balance. It's eyes change when it comes near, they were blue, now they turned yellow, they shone in the dark like an animal's. The man sniffs the air like a dog and grabs the girl by the arms, pulling her in an uncomfortable way against his body. It puts it's head on (Y/n)'s neck and sniffs again, leaving the girl shivering.  
"Why does it tastes so good." It says, it's saliva slipping from it's mouth and dripping down his neck.  
The girl struggles trying to get out of the grip, but the alcohol in her system doesn't let her react in the right way. Her arms just swayed from side to side, her arms still being held by the clown. She feels It touch it's lips on her collarbone. She misinterprets and struggles even more, leaving the clown more irritated. The thing moves away again and does the same thing earlier, it shakes it's head, clearly bothered and disappears. In her drunken state, she ignores the fact and continues her way home, still in fear, but ignoring it quickly before arriving at the house and sleeping in her bed, being watched by an unknown force.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl opens her eyes slowly, her head throbbing from the hangover. She frowns and rubs her forehead, trying to wake up completely. She remembered nothing from last night, only that she had gone out to drink. She looked around her room and thanked God that the curtains were closed. She forced herself out of bed and staggered to her feet. She rubbed her eyes, wondering what she would do for breakfast, but her thoughts were interrupted by a noise at the door.  
The girl stood still for a moment, as if expecting something to happen. Her fear grew by the moment, making her dizzier than before. She walked slowly to the bedroom door, which was closed, and stopped in front of it, listening if any more noise came from outside. It seemed that it was only the wind, as nothing else manifested itself. To be sure, she opened the door and checked the corridor, nothing out of the ordinary. She closed the door again, touching her forehead against it and leaning on it. Was she going crazy? Was this all an illusion? But why did she see that clown? She was never afraid of clowns in her life, but It was an exception.  
She decided she would go back to bed, it was a weekend, and she didn't intend to do much in those days. She laid back down, snuggling in the blankets, that time of year could get very cold early in the morning. She closed her eyes, ready to dream some more, but a strange sensation invades her body. Like someone at the foot of her bed, looking at her. She tries to ignore the sensation and shifts in bed, snuggling some more.  
Comfort ends when she felt the bed sink, near her foot. She stops breathing for a few seconds, takes the edge of her blanket and covers her head like a child. The weight increases, shifting to her waist, as if someone were sitting on top of her. She shakes, but the intrusive body wouldn't let her move much. She stopped shaking, still with the covers on her face, and heard no more movement. She slowly pulled the cover from her eyes, but when she looked ahead, she saw nothing. The pressure in her belly was gone and there was nothing on her bed.  
The girl stood up, supporting her arms behind her, just looking around the room. The silence dominated. Suddenly, two hands joined in front of her face, pulling her back against the bed. Her head hit the pillow again, those hands still in her eyes. She desperately tries to remove the hands but fails, bruising her face with her nails. The (h/c) stops when she feels another hand in the middle of her chest, an intense heat emanating from there.  
“Made for me?” She heard the clown's voice in the silence, as if asking someone else.  
She stopped to pay attention. She came to the conclusion that the creature would kill her anyway, so if she screamed or kept quiet it would make no difference. She heard the clown grunting, as if he had heard something he didn't like. The hands on her eyes were still present, leaving the girl in a panic.  
The heat in her chest increased, giving the sensation that she was being burned from the inside out. The girl struggled, trying to get herself free of the hand, as she screamed in pain. She felt tears welling in her eyes and running through the stranger’s fingers and onto her cheeks. But suddenly everything was gone, the pain, the hands, and the weight upon her. She opened her eyes and looked around, all normal again. She sat on the bed and pulled her legs close to her body. She sighed deeply, trying to stop the tears that kept coming out.  
She stayed like that for a few minutes, just letting the body eliminate all that bad energy. Which seemed to help, as she suddenly stopped crying, as if nothing had happened. She got out of bed, finding that fact very strange, and changed. She put on a simple outfit, as she would do nothing special on the day. She went downstairs and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She ate slowly while watching some cartoons on television.  
The day went just as the morning had been, boring. She enjoyed time for herself, not a whole month alone, but since she didn't know anyone and nowhere to go, having fun on a Sunday was a little tricky. But she thanked God she had no friends, even though the day was boring, she couldn't stop thinking about the clown and what It had said. ‘Made for me?’ What did that mean? What was made for him? Her? But she had never seen that being in your life! At the same time she wanted answers, she wanted to stay away from It.  
In the middle of the afternoon, she began to feel sleepy, but afraid to find It when she woke up. Then she held as far as he could, which was in the middle of the night, with gallons of coffee and energy drinks. However, when caffeine left her system, she couldn't help but close her eyes and feeling her body getting heavy. She closed her eyes for what seemed like a few seconds, but when she opened them, two rows of teeth were in front of her. A huge smile, as if mocking her. It’s mouth fell open, but instead of biting her, a shrill laugh broke out. The (h/c) jumped in fright, her blood freezing and the color fading from her face. She searched for the creature's eyes and when she found them she regretted it. They weren’t facing forwards, towards her, but facing outwards, away from each other. It made her stomach turn, feeling the bile rise in her throat.  
The creature slowly turns It’s eyes to the girl, making her swallow hard. The clown squirmed, placing his feet on the ceiling, standing upside down looking at (Y/n). Teeth retract into the thing's mouth, lessening the creepy smile. Now the thing looked serious at the girl, as if judging her. Suddenly It starts talking, scaring her again.  
“The time to return is coming.” The thing says, making the girl frown, not understanding “Why don't I feel hungry when with you?” It asks, bringing It’s face closer to the (h/c)’s one.  
The clown is quiet, waiting for an answer, but the girl really doesn't know what to say. She had no idea what It was talking about! Hunger? What did It eat so as not to feel hungry when It was near her? She was lost.  
“Answer me!”  
“I-I don't know!” She responds quickly, putting her hand to her mouth right after, having shouted on impulse.  
“So, you do talk! I'm Pennywise, the dancing clown!” The thing says, It’s voice thickening to speak It’s name, almost demonic.  
"W-What are you?" In the midst of fear and despair the girl can speak, tears she didn’t know she held came freely from her eyes.  
“I am the last of a dying race.” It says, getting closer to the (h/c), It’s body looking bigger with each word “I came to rob all the woman and rape all the men.” It’s appearance seemed increasingly distorted, more abnormal “I am eternal. I am the Eater of Worlds.” After that sentence, the clown returns to 'normal', still with his feet on the ceiling, and wriggles out of the room, bending It’s body backwards, putting It’s hands on the ceiling and then his feet, then the hands, getting out of the room like a acrobat.  
The first reaction the girl has is to follow the thing, to know where It hides. Then she runs after the clown, she can see him entering the basement, which showed that It was hiding in that well. She realized that she had to cover it as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you very much." the girl says, giving money to the three men present.  
“Sorry to ask ma'am, but why do you have a well in the basement?” One of the men asks, his sweaty red face telling her how hard had it been to put a stone in the hole.  
“It was already there when I bought it.” She says “Now I'm going to enjoy my house. Without rats." She laughs, ready to close a door behind the three men.  
"I'm sure you will like it." The man says, a macabre smile on his face.  
“What?” (Y/n) assures herself, being paralyzed in the same place.  
"What?" The man says, his face returning to normal.  
The girl ignores the man and closes the door, pausing for a few seconds on the entrance, waiting for her breath to calm down. Was she really free of that… thing? Even with the well covered, she was afraid to turn away from the door and face the clown again, like a jumpscare in a cliche horror movie.  
She built up the courage and turned around quickly, as if doing it fast the jumpscare wouldn't happen, but there was no one. She let out a shaky breath, without even realizing she was holding it.  
She got back to her normal daily life, work, come home, eat and sleep. When she moved to Derry, she thought the days would be dull, boring. However, she didn't have this feeling, even after a few months, living there and having the same routine. It was as if she was living her first day there over and over, the same routine, the same people, the same emotions, the same sensations, the same smells, etc.  
Some weeks passed, and she hadn't seen the clown since. Her life was normal, no big deal.  
One Friday, she was coming home from work, she was pretty tired. Even if you're just a store helper, some people may make your patience disappear, and they don't even have to look at your face. Her walk, her look, her manner of speaking, all showed that she was extremely tired, the weekend would surely be used to take a few naps. Whenever she came home, she passed a specific wall that was used as a bulletin board. Several letters from missing children were glued to each other, as if they cared for some children more than others. Every day she checked this wall, hoping briefly to see one of the kids on the street and call her parents, saying that everything was fine and that the child just got lost, but it was never the case.  
She approached the wall as she did everyday and looked for some new poster. There was one, but it seemed to jump over time, as if it had been there for a long time, maybe more than six months. However, she had never noticed that poster. Why does someone hang such an old poster? She moved closer, seeing the name and the date the kid went missing. She felt the ground disappear below her feet, falling on her ass on the icy cementless. It was her name right there! Today's data was also there, as if it were her last day of life, as a premonition. She couldn't see the picture that came with the poster, but she was sure she could see her (e/c) eyes in the stained picture of what appeared to be blood.  
She looked to the sides of the street, but there was no one. She looked back at the wall, and now it was completely covered with the same poster with her face. Her breathing quickened, feeling that there were only a few breaths left for another panic attack. Her fear was interrupted by a touch on her arm, almost like a stuffed animal. She searched for the thing quickly without looking and was shocked. It was just a cat, impressed she didn't pull her arm away from the cat before noticing that it was just a defenseless animal. She sighed deeply, laughing at the end. She patted the cat's head and stroked its ears. She remembered the posters, which she had forgotten too quickly, and turned to the wall again. But there was no posters with her face, just the same wall with new posters. She began to feel irritated, her fear quickly fading. She got up quickly from the floor, startling the cat to the side. She picked up her things from the floor and made her way back.  
“If I ever see that clown again, I'll fucking punch him!” She says, annoyed.  
Almost home, she hears a weak meow behind her. She turns around without understanding, but sighs again when she sees the same cat as before. She kneels on the floor and the animal soon rubs himself on her legs, begging for affection.  
"Come on, little guy. Just, leave me be, you know?" She gives a sad smile, but the cat seems to feel that she didn't really want to send him away, so he sits down and gives another meow, this time louder, that melted the heart of the (h/c), who had an idea right after "You know what? I could take you with me, make me some company on that old ass house."  
She walks again, checking every five steps if the cat was still following her, and it was. Finally, she comes home and opens the door, afraid that the cat wouldn't come in, but he didn't seem to bother, sitting near the couch and licking his orange fur from some invisible dirt. (Y/n) smiled, a companion to watch movies on the weekend would be great, already thinking of a name and the things she would buy for the cat when she heard a snap, such as the snapping of fingers or a neck. She looked where the noise was coming from, but when she noticed it came from where the cat was, she was afraid again. She felt his bones tremble, her teeth chatter and sweat dripping cold on her back. She turned slowly, not even blinking as she did so. Because of the darkness of the house, which she now regretted not having turned on the light before putting her things in the kitchen, she could see only a large shadow. She stood still, breathing fast and feeling her heart about to explode. She staggered back, stumbling over her things on the floor and glancing back to lean on the counter, when she looked at the clown again, it was only inches from her face. From this short distance she could see the details of it's face, as on the first day she had met it.  
The creature approached it's face, making (Y/n) avert her own and closing her eyes, expecting the worst. But only a sniff was felt in her neck and a sentence was said.  
"I'm waiting for my punch." The clown says in a mocking tone.  
The girl opens her eyes and widens them, afraid of what the thing would do, it stood now looking into her eyes, which were orange.  
"You're so afraid you can't move a muscle!" He chuckles, placing it's hands on the bench behind the girl, pinning her against it and the furniture “You smell so delicious,” he goes on, accentuating the 's' like a snake, reaching it's face close to the girl's neck “but at the same time I can't eat you.”  
She can hear it changing shape and feels like needles are right next to her neck. She shakes, wanting to get out of that deadly hug, but scratches herself at the clown's teeth, causing a slight injury to her collarbone. The monster stops for a moment, paralyzed with the girl. It smells the blood, which is now slowly trickling down the girl's collarbone and breasts. It's tongue comes out of it's mouth before it can hold it, saliva dripping down to the (h/c) shirt. He lowers his head to her breasts and looks at the blood spilled there, almost mesmerized by the scene, as if he were a critic analyzing a painting. Then he puts his hands in front of her shirt, almost sexual, but far from it. She tries to get away by pushing the thing with her hands, punching his shoulders and pulling at his hair, but nothing seemed to work. He holds her shirt and rips it, leaving only the bra and shirt rags still attached to the girl's shoulder. Her body stops working, thick tears streaming from her eyes, the sudden loss of blood leaving her dizzy, and with the blood rushing to her head from shame, there was no chance for her to recover. Her shoulders shake, her crying getting louder and her breathing more erratic.  
The clown runs his tongue over his lips, as if imagining the taste of that divine-smelling blood. Drags the sticky tongue in the middle of (Y/n)'s chest, giving the girl a fright. He drags his tongue to where the bleeding occurred, slowly cleaning the place, when he reaches the fountain he goes down again, following the same path, removing any trace of blood there. He returned to the girl's neck, placing his tongue at the wound site and then his mouth, sucking blood like a vampire.  
She sighs loudly, not expecting anything from what was happening. Her body felt hot, as if it were going to burn from the inside out. The mouth of the thing seemed so comfortable there, as if it was his fate to stay there. A bright light almost blinded her, interrupting the moment of fear/arousal, she didn't want to admit, but she was enjoying it briefly. When she sees the light, it comes from her chest, right in the middle. The (h/c) shakes, now more afraid of that light than the clown. Was he doing that? Why didn't he just leave her life? She had already closed the well, why had he returned? The thing itself had seen the light, slowly pulling its mouth from the girl's neck, making a sucking noise before letting go. (Y/n) gives a moan, but not knowing if it was fright or pleasure. The clown looks at the light, his eyes changing color from orange to red with pink stripes. He puts his hand there, as he had the other time they had met.  
He looks at the chest of the suspicious girl, then quickly holds her chin, pinching her cheeks, making her pout. She slaps his arms, trying to break free, but once again he doesn't even move. The thing lifts two fingers from the other hand, placing them in the girl's mouth, pressing her tongue down, trying to see her throat.  
“Open up, doll!” He smiles, ear to ear, literally, his mouth at an absolutely abnormal angle.  
The (h/c) starts to gag when the clown pushes dipper in her mouth, grasping the man's wrist, trying to keep him from blocking her airways. She rolls her eyes, feeling like she's going to faint with so much pressure and the heat emanating from her, but suddenly, everything stops. The clown releases her and walks away, again entering the darkness of the living room.  
"You should answer the door." he says, his silhouette shrinking and forming into the cat again, only his eyes, now blue, gleaming in the darkness.  
She finds the comment strange, but she keeps her back to the counter. Then the bell is heard. Who could it be?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I wanna say that this Note is kinda important, cause it'll determine if I take a longer time uploading or not.
> 
> I have 4 other fanfics I wanna post, they're x reader too. One of them I'm revising, the other I'm in the middle of writing and the other two I have to start revising yet. The 4 of them are in portuguese, so I have to translate it. Just saying that I might change the Title, cause some of them are pretty basic. Here's a list:
> 
> \- A new Avenger (Steve Rogers X Loki X Reader) - 21 chapters - finished - revise and translate
> 
> \- Sister?! (Sam Winchester X Crowley X Reader) - 35 chapters - finished in a shitty way, so it might get more chapters - revise and translate
> 
> \- Love Triangle (Draco Malfoy X Severus Snape X Harry Potter X Reader) maybe changing the title to Love Square - 21 chapters - finished - revising chapter 8 and translate
> 
> \- The Beast and the Beauty (Gaston X Reader) - 8 chapters - still writing - translate
> 
> So, you have to choose one for me to post, cause I can't do 8 fanfics at the same time yanno? But I want to post my old ones, see if they get any views and I want to improove my writing. So tell me wich one do you want and I'll see what I can do ^^
> 
> Thanks for the attention, now to the story!

The girl walks to the door, dodging the 'cat' in the way, looking through the peephole to see who it was. A black man looked around scared, running his hands over his head, as if worried about something. She walks away from the door, looking for a new shirt to put on before answering the door.  
"Just a second!" She screams as she puts on her shirt.  
She rushes back to the door, unlocking it, but leaving the top lock closed, preventing the door from opening completely.  
"Can I help you?" She asks, not understanding the man's visit or the time he had come.  
"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know there was anyone living here. It has always been empty, so when I saw it was reformed I wanted to see it." He says quickly without letting the (h/c) speak, she gives a smile and answers him.  
"It's alright. But since I don't know you, sorry about that, we can talk outside." The girl leaves the house and waits for the man to start talking, but it seemed like words were missing "You wanna ask something?" She asks, smiling slightly but feeling the sweat dripping from her forehead and her heart still calming.  
"I heard that this house has a well, did you know about that?" He asks, scaring the girl briefly.  
Her eyes widen, feeling that the man knew something, but ignoring that strange feeling.  
"Yes, I covered it with a rock. I thought rats would come out, infesting the house." She says smiling slightly, trying not to look suspicious.  
"Oh! Uh… Nothing happened since then? Ghosts or maybe clowns?" He asks pressing the subject of the well.  
"No, nothing." She responds, too quick for the man's taste.  
"W-what happened?!" He asks, reaching out and almost touching the girl's shoulder.  
"It was just my cat." She says, taking the man's hand away from her.  
A loud hiss is heard, causing the man to retract his arm and the (h/c) to look back into the house. The 'cat' had made the noise, It was sitting in the hallway, looking at both of them from afar. Only it’s silhouette and bright red eyes appeared in the darkness.  
"Is that your cat?" He asks, coming back down the steps of the gate, clearly afraid.  
"Yes." She responds too fast again, feeling the cold sweat dripping down her neck.  
"You should stay away from It." He says, turning his back and walking away.  
(Y/n) feels her vision blur, she stumbles back, leaning against the open door. She enters the house, her legs wobbly, and closes the door, touching her forehead to it, her mouth opens in shock. How did that man know those things? How did he know about the clown? From the well in the basement she could understand, many people could have come to see the house before buying it. But it seemed that he knew more than he showed.  
After a few seconds she remembers the clown, her heart stops when she remembers what happened before the doorbell rang. She looks around, still with her forehead against the wood, trying to hear something, but nothing is noticeable. She turns her face slowly, afraid the creature is waiting to scare her. And it was as predicted, he was there, but not as far as she thought, as soon as she turned, she could see the clown's face from the corner of her eye. He was so close she could feel his breath, popcorn, cotton candy and something rotten, as if something had died inside him. She huddles against the door, trying to get as far away from him as possible. She feels him come close to her neck and sniff, probably smelling sweat mixed with perfume. Her body prickles, her hair at the base of her neck rising with the shiver.  
(Y/n) thinks about what he would do, would this monster finally kill her or leave like every other time? She waited a few seconds, but no reaction was noticed. She turned her face back to look over her shoulder. Yeah, he was still there. But why wouldn’t he move? Why didn't she do anything? She takes a deep breath, feeling her breath fail slightly, like a car that chokes in the middle of the road. She swallowed and turned quickly, now facing the clown, who was looking at her in disgust.  
The surge of courage and hope that came from the girl had startled him, smelling the horrible smell he hated so much. That smell he'd never forgotten after the Losers Club had stopped him from finishing his meal and his rest had been anticipated. But now he saw that getting up earlier than planned had been a good idea. His hunger still didn't bother him so much and finding the (h/c) had been good. When he awoke from his sleep, he smelled the familiar smell of food, or, in his case, fear. So, he left his den, his home, his hiding place. But when he finally reached the bottom of the stairs toward the living room, his forces faded and his world went black again. When he woke up again the girl was there, he felt her fear, her tension, but he could feel something different as well. Something pure, something brilliant, something like him. He opened his mouth on instinct, almost covering her entire shoulder. The moment she turned around, a sensation he had never felt came over him. He was pleased, as if he had devoured the whole world and there was no room for even a drop of blood. She passed out and he returned to his normal state, looking scared at the girl. The rest was history.  
She stares at the clown, her eyes determined and shining with confidence. The smile on his face fades, feeling a silly shiver run down his spine, but his teeth reappear when he realizes that fear was still present there.  
When the girl sees the man's abnormal smile, her fear becomes stronger, she feels her lower lip quiver and her eyes fill with water. She looks down at the floor, trying to ignore the growing sense of helplessness. A sob rises in her throat, causing her to release the trapped tears. She squeezes her hands, her fingers turning white with the force used.  
In the middle of crying she managed form a sentence, a question that she wanted answered since seeing the clown for the first time.  
"Why me?"  
The clown's smile twists even more, his rabbit teeth sticking out of his mouth, which he couldn't close because they were too big. He shakes, as if happy, and turns his gaze to the girl's chest, staring at a spot just below her neck. He takes one of his hands from the door and places it at that point, pressing there, not too weak or too strong. She is startled by the contact, more tears streaming from her eyes and down her neck to the glove on her chest.  
"'Why you?' That's a difficult question, sweets." He says, now looking the girl in his eyes. "You complete me." He continues, a light seemingly out of nowhere begins to shine in her chest.  
She moves in the grip, wanting to understand what was going on. She wanted to ask more, she wanted to know everything, where he was from, what he was and, especially, what she was. She was sure there was something wrong with her, either it was all just hallucinations or it was real and the clown could really kill her at any moment. The conclusion of the hallucination had been ruled out minutes before, when the man outside had seen the wound he had caused. At that moment, she realized something, he had done nothing to herself, that scratch had been an accident, caused by her shaking too hard. If he would kill her, at least she wanted to die knowing something.  
The surge of courage that had coursed through the girl's body made Pennywise bend back slightly, a little farther from her.  
“Why do I have this light?” She asks, getting her face closer to the clown's.  
The thing shrinks itself but still leaves its hand on the girl's chest.  
“You're like me.” he says, his smile fading from his face and being replaced by an angry expression. “When there was nothing in the void, four deadlights appeared out of nowhere, three of them are me. I thought that the turtle was it, but it looks like the fourth one is you. ”He says, she could see the lights through the clown's mouth, just the glow coming out of his mouth.  
When (Y/n) saw the lights, hers seemed to shine more brightly under the creature's hand. Her breathing quickened, her tears ceased, and it seemed that everything had stopped, as if time had frozen. She stares at the clown, trying to understand what was going on, but it seemed that he was confused too.  
Pennywise opens his mouth slowly, his lips opening wider than they should be, countless rows of teeth covering his entire mouth. She knew she should be afraid, but she just stared, as if this were normal in her routine. The seconds went by and the clown's mouth opened wider, and finally she could see the three lights. The moment she made eye contact with them she was breathless, she tried opening her mouth to pull in oxygen, but she couldn't. When she tried to close her mouth, she couldn't do that either, it was as if someone was holding her mouth open. But it wasn't a bad feeling, it was like giving a long yawn. She felt something come from her throat, a strong heat coming to her mouth, a good heat.  
The deadlights of the thing came out of his mouth as the girl's came out of hers. The (h/c) was able to maintain eye contact with the lights, paying attention to what would happen next. The lights stopped in front of each other, those of the clown swirled around themselves, and hers swirled in a circular motion. They came closer, meeting and bumping, but finally lined up, rotating the four of them together in a circular motion. Only a few seconds pass while the mortal dance took place, but to the girl, it seemed like an eternity, one she wish she could relive again soon, as strange as it was. When the lights parted, they slowly returned to their owners.  
Pennywise feels his strength drain away, still falling to the ground with his monstrous mouth open abnormally. Meanwhile (Y/n) leaned against the door, felt her legs weak and a sweat, which she hadn’t noticed, coming down her back and forehead, she felt extremely tired and strangely aroused. It was literally the feeling she had when she had an orgasm, only ten times stronger. She tried to hold on to the door but fell to the floor like the clown, exhausted and sweaty.  
She realized that she no longer felt the fear she should feel, it was as if in front of her was her husband, not an ancient monster that fed on fear and probably on human flesh. Her feelings for the creature seemed old, as if she'd known him for years, as if his presence was comforting, different from what it had been before: extremely uncomfortable. She slowly recomposed herself, straightening her clothes and running a hand through her hair. She also realized that her panties weren’t in a nice situation.  
Pennywise tried to pull himself together too, returning his mouth to normal, unfortunately extremely slowly, that activity must have exhausted his strength like never before. He staggers to his feet, wanting to leave as soon as possible, but it is as if something wouldn’t let him go. A tug on his chest urged him to stay there with the girl, hugging her, making her comfortable with his presence. But he had to leave, he didn't want to admit that this had happened, that he was linked to a human.  
When the girl managed to calm her breathing, she looked for the thing, looking around, but realized that he was gone. She feels her heart break, an immense pain coming from her chest. She didn’t know why and but she began to cry, cringing to the floor, pulling her legs to her chest and resting her face on her knees. She didn't want to accept it, but she couldn't stop thinking that she wanted him there.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up the day after meeting Pennywise was difficult, it felt like her body was exhausted, as if she hadn't slept for days. She made her bed and started getting ready for work. For a second she was sure she would pass out, but the dizziness passed quickly, leaving her slightly worried. She took a deep breath, thinking it was just her imagination and decided to have her breakfast. Her hunger demanded whole dishes with pancakes and scrambled eggs, but choose to make only two toasts. She felt that her hunger hadn’t been satisfied, so she took a fruit to eat on the way to work.  
She realized that the path seemed to be bigger, as if it were miles away from her house, in reality being only a few minutes. Once there, she change and started her shift. A friend, seeing the state she was in, asked if she was sick. She replied that it was just a cold, that it would soon pass. At the end of the day, she said goodbye to her co-workers, managing to put a momentary smile on her face and started walking back home. Going through a store in the way and buying four packs of pasta, something easy and quick to cook.  
When she got home, she ran to the kitchen, opening the pasta packages as fast as possible. She took the largest pot she could find and filled it with water, managing to wait just two minutes for the water to warm up. She placed the pasta in the water, waiting for the food to become soft or sufficiently edible, before placing it on a plate.  
Trying to eat slowly, whenever she finished a dish, she’d go back to the stove to get another one. However, she did not feel satisfied at any time.  
She sat on the sofa and waited for some time, suddenly the hunger would pass after digesting or feeling that the food had settled in her stomach. However, a few minutes later, nothing, the hunger continues and she can feel the saliva filling her mouth. She took a deep breath and built up courage. If she could only feel good and healthy with the clown, it was with him that she would try to get closer to.  
She got up and went down to the basement, swaying from side to side as she descended like stairs. She almost runs to the well, holding on to the walls of the well to stop herself from falling into the infinite darkness. She looks at the bottom, waiting for something to emerge, but nothing can be seen, nor heard, not even a drop of water. She waited, feeling tears fill her eyes, her vision blurred, managing to see only the black bottom of the well and the water falling from her face and dripping to the bottom.  
"Pennywise!" She screamed, expecting something, but again, nothing came "Pennywise!" She tries again, her voice breaking this time "P-please, Pennywise." Now her voice was just a whisper.  
She feels her energies drain, her fingers release the sides of the well slowly, dropping head first to the bottom, unable to scream or even open her eyes to see the bottom floor. Her mind did not let her feel the ground breaking her skull, leaving her unconscious in the middle of the fall.  
When awake, she almost jumped off the ground she was on, still feeling like she was falling. Taking a deep breath and looking at her surroundings, she couldn't make out where she was. She knew that her hunger had subsided considerably and her tiredness felt like just a day of hard work. She looked around her, she was at a strange place, it was like a cave, but all black, a dim light on the ceiling, which was extremely high.  
She got up slowly, thinking about how to get out of there. The ground where she was at was a crater, as if something had fallen there and frozen in time. She descended from the site and began to search around the cave. She found nothing. How had she gotten there? Sh just remembered falling in the infinite void, nothing more. She thought about trying to dig or something, but by then she would be starving. She had the idea to call the clown, which at that moment seemed the most plausible.  
“Pennywise!” She shouted, now less desperate than earlier “Get me out of here, please!” She continues, sitting on her side on one of the crater's spines, resting her legs.  
She waited a few minutes and tried again, but unfortunately, he didn't come. A few more minutes passed, but she kept trying. She tried one last time, before fear completely settling in her body. She felt her lungs run out of air, tears filled her eyes and her body shook. Was that how she was going to die? Hungry, cold and alone? She sat against the wall, hugging her legs and resting her head on her knees.  
She felt a presence there, she knew right away who it was. However, she refused to look up, she knew he was only there because of her fear, like a moth attracted by the flame.  
"Why did you ran?" She asks, her face still hidden by her hair and knees.  
He stops and thinks for a few seconds, bends down to the girl and looks at her. What he felt when he was with her was something close to what he felt in his victims, so he ran, out of fear. He wasn’t planning to say anything about saving her from falling into the well and taking her to a place where no human had ever been. He intended to lie, yes, lying would be the best option, humans did it all the time, why couldn't he? However, his mouth was already open to say what he was feeling at the last moment he was with her.  
"I was afraid." And like a child, he covered his mouth, as if holding something he didn't want to escape.  
“I was- I am afraid.” She says, lifting her face and showing him her face, covered in tears and sweat “I can't stop eating and I feel tired all the time! Except when I'm with you.” She finishes saying, getting up and approaching the clown.  
He stumbles and falls backwards, his face showing the same terror as the day before. She had the impression that he looked smaller, like a sulking child. She took advantage of the situation and imposed herself, puffing out her chest and making an angry face.  
"I want to know everything." she says, wiping tears from her face and crossing her arms in front of her breasts.  
"I already told you everything I know." He kept trying to lie.  
“Somehow, I can feel you’re lying.” She crouches down next to him, smirking “Tell me it all.”


End file.
